Childhood
by CandyflossFTW
Summary: Szayel Aporro is just eleven years old, and left in the rundown house with only Ilforte. Summary sucks, read if you really want, my first fanfic. Rated M for later Chapters. This will be Granzest.


_A/N;;_

Hey, so yeah, this is the first fanfic I'm actually posting on here. I'm so sorry if it's bad.  
Not really any warnings for this chapter except language, so, read if you want, and I hope you enjoy it. If people like it, I will post more.

_Bleach and it's character's belong to Tite Kubo. _

Chapter One – Home alone, again.

The cold night air drifted through into the small, rundown house. The door stood slightly ajar, letting all the cold air easily pass through. The quiet sound of dripping could be heard from within. Cold water dripped into the sink, where someone had carelessly left the tap on. Branches of the trees outside brushed and scraped down the window, causing the little Szayel Aporro to shed a slight tear from his eye. The fire flickered constantly in the fireplace; the only heat in the entire house. Szayel gazed into the flames, his amber eyes not far off matching some of the color within. The house was quiet as a mouse inside, it was eerily quiet, and no one would really choose to be there. The dim light swung gently on the ceiling, causing a slight creek. Szayel looked up at the light, his eyes watering. He hugged his knees tightly, and then buried his head in them.

As Szayel sat there, tears poured into his clothes, soaking them through. He was only eleven years old, and it was about midnight. His parents were out, as usual, and he was scared. He wiped his tears away with the sleeves of his jumper, when he heard the soft sound of footsteps coming down his stairs. He turned his head to see who it was. His older brother came round the corner carrying a few papers and a cup of tea.

Szayel looked at Ilforte, and a small smile lit up his dull, tear-stained face. Ilforte placed his cup of tea and his papers on the small, stained coffee table in the corner of the living room. He looked over at Szayel and sighed.

"Oh Szayel, whatcha been blubbering about this time eh?" asked Ilforte, in a sympathetic tone. When Szayel didn't respond to him, and just replaced his head in his knees, Ilforte walked over to him and forcibly lifted his head up. "Tell me now, Szayel…"

Szayel looked into Ilforte's eyes, and his tears began falling again. He still didn't say anything though, just cried and cried continuously. Ilforte sighed again, and kneeled down beside Szayel. He removed his younger brother's glasses, and wiped his eyes softly with a tissue he had removed from his pocket. He then replaced Szayel's spectacles, and handed the tissue to Szayel so that he could blow his nose. Szayel's hand shook as he took the tissue from his brother's grasp and wiped his nose on it. Once he'd finished, he threw it across the room and into the bin.

"Now then, Szayel Aporro, tell me what's up…" said Ilforte, sitting down on the mat beside Szayel. Szayel looked at his brother, and let out a small sigh. He then avoided eye contact and spoke softly.

"It's nothing, Onii-san… honestly, I'm fine," Szayel looked further away from Ilforte and coughed, he knew his brother would push him until he spoke the truth, but Szayel was going to try anyway, he wasn't one to give up straight away.

"Szayel, I know I'm not the brightest spark, but I know that there's something wrong, _you _don't just cry for no reason at all… now, tell me the truth." said Ilforte. Szayel sighed. He knew Ilforte wouldn't want to hear it; it was nothing too important after all.

"Alright, fine… but don't have a go at me afterwards… like you always tend to. It's just, I miss mum and dad again, and I wish they weren't the way they were, and… I'm scared Ilforte. I hate it when they leave us in the house alone at this time of night… who knows what could happen to us!" Szayel looked down at the floor, expecting a whack round the head from Ilforte. He heard Ilforte sigh angrily and grit his teeth, but surprisingly, Szayel received no beating. He slowly looked up. Ilforte did not look impressed at all, but he just flung his arms back and leant on them, kicking his legs up and down.

"How many times, Szayel, how many? Just friggen' well leave them to it; they ain't gonna change ever, accept it. Haven't you bloody well got used to it by now?" said Ilforte casually, frowning.

"Well, yeah I know… but, I can't get used to it… it's just, too horrible…" replied Szayel, feeling rather stupid, as he knew no matter what he said, Ilforte would never really care. Ilforte growled angrily and clenched up his fist. He didn't know what to do. Deep down, he felt the same way as Szayel about his parents; just a little anyway, but he preferred to just not let it show, and stop it from bothering him. This worked most of the time, and he could just carry on with his life as if his parents didn't really exist. It was only when Szayel had moments like this that he had no choice but to realize just what his life was like; that him and his brother were neglected, and unloved.

"Szayel… will you shut the fuck up, please! I've heard enough about our bloody parents now, I don't give a damn what they get up to, we're not them, and we can't do anything about it, so just forget it, okay?" shouted Ilforte without thinking.

As soon as he'd said it, he felt guilty. He hated having to shout at his brother. He sat up on the mat and leant on his hands. He let out a long sigh and looked at Szayel. At least he'd managed to refrain himself from punching Szayel one in the face this time, and he just hoped Szayel would stop going on about it now, before he really did swing for him, and then had to deeply regret it.

Szayel's bottom lip trembled. He didn't say another word, just sat there, looking down at the floor. He didn't want to annoy Ilforte; he was the only member of his family that he really loved, and cared about. Ilforte was always there for him, even if he did have the occasional moments. If it weren't for Ilforte, Szayel would have probably left home by now… or worse.

Ilforte calmed himself a bit, and then forced a small smile. He got up and put his hand out for Szayel. Szayel took it and stood up slowly, then smiled a little.

"Come on; let's go through ta the kitchen an' get somethin' ta eat." said Ilforte, looking at Szayel. Szayel nodded "Mhmm, okay then."

They went through to their small, dirty kitchen. The cold tap was dripping; that comforted Szayel a bit, as he didn't have to worry about the noise now. The walls of their kitchen were stained and cracked, and their table had a broken leg. Ilforte went over to the cooker, and looked in the cupboard above. The door of the cupboard had been broken off of its hinges, and was pretty much empty. Ilforte sighed angrily.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! There's nothing to bloody eat… again!" he complained and slammed his fist down on the cooker. He turned around, to face Szayel, placing his hands behind him and leaning on the cooker. He rolled his eyes, and then pointed at Szayel. "Right, we're gonna 'ave to raid this shithole and see if we can find any money lying around."

"But Onii-san, you know we won't… we never do, except for maybe two pence or something ridiculous like that." said Szayel quietly, placing his hands behind his back.

"Well I'm sorry! But it's the only option we have. It's either that or we starve… or I'll just nick something again, it don't really bother me… I just know how scared ya get when I steal," Ilforte replied, tutting.

"No, please don't do that, I'll have a look around the house and see if I can find something then…" Szayel said reluctantly, and slouched out of the kitchen. He had no idea where to look for money, he knew full well that there wouldn't be enough to feed both him and his brother, but he had no choice but to pretend to look, as he really didn't want Ilforte to shoplift again, as he normally does.

Szayel went out into the hall and up the stairs into his parents' room. The room was just as much of a state as the rest of the house. The bed wasn't made; the sheets were coming off the bed, and the duvet was dumped on the floor, along with piles of dirty clothes and old make-up. Szayel sighed as he entered the room. He had to be incredibly careful with his footing as he ventured through the mess. It wasn't really a big room, but it was the largest in the house, it was even bigger than their living room! He picked up bits of manky clothing and threw them out of the way, clearing the floor in search of any coins, or if he was really lucky, maybe even a note. He bent down and looked under the bed. There was no sign of any money, just old bits of food, a dirty plate, and some smelly socks. Szayel frowned and stood back up again. "Urgh..." he complained, pulling a disgusted face. He carefully stepped over the shards of glass that were lying around; probably left there from earlier on when his mother was drinking. He lifted up object after object, but having no luck in finding any money at all. Szayel looked down. He knew this would be the outcome, but he didn't know what to do. He definitely didn't want to have to tell Ilforte that he hadn't found anything, because then his brother would just go and steal something anyway.

He decided to give up on his parents' room, as there was obviously nothing in here, and the room smelt too; he couldn't bare it. He made his way back across the dump and out onto the landing. It was so dark, that even if there was some money somewhere he wouldn't have been able to see it anyway. All he had to light up the entire landing was a tiny lamp in the corner, which was very dim and kept flickering. He searched along the landing, checking in all the corners, as he made his way to Ilforte's and his bedroom. He doubted there'd be any money in there; there room was pretty much empty, besides Szayel's science book, some of his science equipment, some clothes… a few old plates and things, and then Ilforte's junk; including a lot of stuff he'd stolen, old bits of fags, some mouldy food, porn magazines, and dirty clothes that probably hadn't had a wash in months! Their room smelt too, but they were so used to being in it that they didn't really notice the stench. Szayel quickly rummaged through Ilforte's clothes, incase he'd left any money in his pockets. So far he'd had no luck, all he'd found was a packet of fags, a chocolate wrapper, and an iPod; which was obviously a new item Ilforte had stolen, most likely from someone at his school. Szayel sighed, and went through more clothes. He checked jean pockets as well. In the end he did manage to find some money, but it was only two quid. Szayel smiled slightly; to him, two quid was a lot of money, and it would at least buy Ilforte something to eat even if not he. He quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs to find Ilforte.

"Onii-san, Onii-san!" he called as he reached the hallway. He ran into the kitchen; Ilforte was no longer there. He ran into the living room; no sign of Ilforte there either. "I found some money, Onii-san, quick, we can get something to eat now!" Szayel called again; no answer though. He frowned slightly, and took a seat on their worn down sofa. Maybe Ilforte was in the toilet; he'd be out in a few seconds, Szayel was sure. He'd just wait here for Ilforte to come out.

The minutes past as Szayel sat there, alone. He was starting to doubt that Ilforte was in the loo after all; there was no way that he'd take this long. Szayel lifted his knees up onto the sofa and snuggled into them. He was alone, again. As the time passed, Szayel began to feel sleepy, and began drifting off to sleep. As he was about to fall asleep, he heard a key turn in the door, and it open. He gulped, worried that it was his parents back, although he very much doubted it; they probably wouldn't be back for days yet. Szayel lifted his head and got off of the sofa. He stood in his place for a while before walking towards the living room door.

When he got there, he poked his head round. It was Ilforte. Szayel smiled slightly, but then frowned.  
"…Onii-san, where did you go?" he asked quietly.

"Ta the shop, Szayel, I got us something to eat." Ilforte replied.

"Oh no… Onii-san you've gone and stole again haven't you?" asked Szayel, feeling tears come to his eyes. Ilforte looked at Szayel and sighed.

"Szayel, what else was I supposed to bloody do, we didn't have any money, and it was obvious we weren't going ta find any. Anyway, it's not like I got caught, so sod it."

"You should've waited, I found some money; two pounds, that would have bought you something, Onii-san, even if not me."

"I wouldn't let you go without food, Szayel, what sort of brother do you think I am?"

"Mhmm, but you didn't have to steal; I'd rather go without food than have you pinching stuff."

"DON'T BE SO STUPID! Szayel, we've got food now, let's just eat it okay?!" Ilforte was getting stressed, and Szayel knew this so he just hung his head, and slouched back through to the front room, taking his same seat on the sofa. After a few seconds, Ilforte appeared there too, and he took a seat beside Szayel, dumping the carrier bag on his lap. He opened it, and took out many things. He had bags of sweets, a chocolate bar, some cakes and two bottles of drink. Szayel looked at it and shook his head; was Ilforte ever going to stop stealing? Or was it just going to get worse – Szayel worried, what if he ended up robbing a bank or something.

Ilforte handed Szayel a bag of sweets and smiled weakly at him. Szayel took it reluctantly, and just put it on his lap and sighed softly. Ilforte had already started tucking into a cake, and he turned to look at Szayel, who still wasn't eating. Ilforte swallowed the mouthful of cake he had and then looked at Szayel.

"What's the matter Szayel? Is it infectious or somethin'?" asked Ilforte, laughing slightly. Szayel shook his head and opened the packet of sweets. He put his hand into the bag, slowly, and took out a sweet. He just stared at it; he really didn't want to eat it. But he knew he would have to anyway, because he knew what Ilforte was like. He ate the sweet. Ilforte smiled at him. "There we go, see, it wasn't that bad, was it Szayel?" asked Ilforte. Szayel shook his head, and forced a smile.

"No… it was… nice." Szayel replied quietly. He ate some more, and then threw the rest in the bin.

"Finished already?" asked Ilforte.

"Y-yeah..." Szayel replied, avoiding eye contact. He then turned away from Ilforte, and walked towards the hallway.

"Where're you going?" asked Ilforte.

"Urhm; I'm going upstairs… I've got some science homework to do."

_I'm not happy at all with how I ended this chapter, but hey, it's not the worst I suppose ^^. _

_I hope you enjoyed it, even just a little. _


End file.
